


Ti chiedi quando.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Sort of break up
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Ti chiedi quando hai smesso di essere innamorato di Isco.Ti chiedi quando hai smesso di chiedergli tutte quelle attenzioni che solo qualche mese prima ti avevano reso il ragazzo più felice del mondo.





	Ti chiedi quando.

**Author's Note:**

> Non lo so, ok.  
> Non so da dove sia venuta fuori tutto questo e mi sento molto molto confusa soprattutto dopo la partita di ieri dove sembravano essere particolarmente affiatati.  
> E niente, ormai era stata scritta e dovevo condividere con qualcuno questa cosa.  
> Adesso vi lascio leggere e vado a scrivere di nuovo!

Ti chiedi quando hai smesso di essere innamorato di Isco.

Ti chiedi quando hai smesso di chiedergli tutte quelle attenzioni che solo qualche mese prima ti avevano reso il ragazzo più felice del mondo.  
Te lo chiedi mentre sei in piedi appena ai bordi del campo di allenamento, in una mattina di inizio dicembre con il freddo a renderti consapevole di te stesso.

Ed è una sensazione strana perché eri abituato a sentirti innamorato di lui dalla prima volta che lo avevi visto e poi tra voi era iniziata quella strana “relazione”.  
Forse non era neanche il termine corretto quello, non sapevi se esistesse davvero un termine per definire quello che eravate stati nell’ultimo anno. 

Sai che con lui ti eri sempre chiesto quando sarebbe finito tutto, quando lui avrebbe smesso di avere bisogno di te in quel modo che ti faceva sentire cosi speciale.  
E non lo pensavi con risentimento, ne con rabbia. Semplicemente ti rendevi conto di costatare la realtà che avevi davanti, quella realtà che da sempre ti portavi dietro in modo immutabile. 

Avevi accettato quella situazione quando ti eri reso conto di esserti innamorato di lui e avevi vissuto ogni vostro momento fino in fondo, ed eri stato felice. Non avresti mai negato la felicità che Isco aveva portato nella tua vita, c’erano stati momenti in cui avevi creduto di non poter essere più felice mentre lui era con te solo che era successo ancora, forse, era quello il bello  
.  
E ti chiedi sul serio quando tutto quello sia cambiato.  
Te lo chiedi anche se infondo conosci la risposta in parte, sono altri occhi e un sorriso completamente diverso da quello del maggiore a venirti in mente.  
E sposti lo sguardo di poco per fissarlo su Karim.

Quando eri finito per la prima volta a letto con il francese era successo dopo una forte lite con Isco, ora come ora non ne ricordi il motivo. Di quella sera ricordi le labbra di Karim sulle tue per fermare quel fiume di parole che ti usciva dalle labbra mentre le sue mani erano sulle tue guance a portare via le lacrime.

Come un tornado avevi lasciato andare ogni cosa, Karim era lì a tenerti al sicuro da tutto.  
Una tempesta estiva che alla fine ti aveva lasciato sereno. Forse era in quel momento per la prima volta che avevi accetto che tra te Isco era finita per davvero.  
Non era più successo nulla tra voi due da quel momento, solo un mese prima, nonostante il vostro rapporto fosse diventato più forte. 

Passavi sempre più spesso del tempo con il maggiore e parlare con lui ti veniva estremamente facile, ti capiva in un modo che non avresti neanche saputo spiegare a parole. Adoravi il modo in cui ti stringeva tra le braccia mentre eravate semplicemente sul divano di casa tua a parlare, il modo in cui ti coccolava sempre, anche mentre eravate in allentamento.

E Isco lo aveva capito e ti chiedi quando lo avesse fatto, ti chiedi perché non ti avesse impedito di provare qualcosa per un'altra persona.  
La verità è che non sai cosa provi Karim, non lo sai perché da quella sera non ha più provato a baciarti o fare altro e la cosa ti confonde.

E ti chiedi quando tu abbia iniziato a pensare tanto a tutto quello. Forse dalla prima volta che è successo, ma in realtà non lo sai. Hai un gran casino in testa certi giorni.  
E vuoi delle risposte, vuoi sapere cosa passa per la testa a Karim, vuoi sapere se è come Isco. Se non sarai mai abbastanza neanche per lui. Perché va bene, lo puoi accettare.  
“Marco, tutto bene?”

E’ la voce di Isco a riportarti sul bordo di quello stesso campo, una sua mano ad accarezzarti una guancia con dolcezza mentre ti sorride.  
E’ per quel suo modo di fare che ti eri innamorato di lui, per quel farti sentire come se fossi davvero speciale.  
“Si, scusami arrivo.”

Gli dici sfuggendo appena al suo tocco, la cosa sembra ferirlo, ma noti lo sguardo di Karim su di voi e non vuoi ferire anche lui, anche se non sai come potresti farlo.  
Lo vedi girarsi nuovamente verso Raphael prima di camminare verso di te con un aria decisa.  
“Marco…”

Isco ti chiama ancora ma non riesci a spostare lo sguardo da Karim. Karim che cammina verso di te con il volto basso e quando è abbastanza vicino ti prende per un braccio stringendolo appena.  
“Possiamo parlare un attimo?”

Te lo chiede in modo che tu solo riesca a sentirlo. E non hai bisogno di pensarci neanche un attimo prima di annuire.  
E ti chiedi come sia possibile sentirsi in quel modo per una persona che è entrata nella tua vita quasi per caso, che una sera assurda si era ritrovato a consolarti fino a entrarti dentro in tutti i sensi.

E ti giri appena verso Isco e sai che lo sa.  
Lo leggi nei suoi occhi.

E ti chiedi quando i suoi occhi siano diventati cosi espressivi se si trattava di te, come se avessero perso una piccola scintilla. E ti dispiace, ti dispiace perché Isco non avresti mai voluto ferirlo in quel modo.  
Ma in quel momento riesci solo a pensare alla mano di Karim ancora sul tuo braccio mentre cammini verso gli spogliatoi consapevole del maggiore dietro di te.  
“Avete discusso di nuovo?”

Te lo chiede quando siete di nuovo al coperto e ti fermi girandoti verso di lui. Ha un espressione strana. Ti chiedi cosa dovresti dirgli, qualcosa del tipo, ehi credo di essermi preso una cotta per te mi dispiace e so che siamo amici ma sono uno stupido.

O magari avresti potuto semplicemente dirgli che erano quasi due settimane che evitavi Isco, da quanto ti eri reso conto che non sapevi più cosa provare.  
Che avevi paura che se fossi rimasto solo con lui da qualche parte gli avresti confessato che forse ti stavi innamorando, almeno è quello che credi, di un’altra persona.  
Credi che chiunque nello spogliatoio abbia notato tutta quella nuova distanza tra voi nonostante passasse ancora il tempo a scherzare insieme.

Qualcosa si era spezzato tra di voi, ne siete consapevoli entrambi.  
Ti giri a guardarlo e, ancora una volta, non sai cosa gli passa per la testa.

Respiri profondamente prima di avvicinarti a lui lentamente azzerando la distanza che esiste tra i vostri corpi e poggi entrambe le mani sul suo petto mentre lo guardi negli occhi.  
“Marco…”

Lo sussurra appena mentre si morde le labbra e riesci a vedere la lotta che avviene dentro di lui, come se si trattenesse dal fare qualcosa.  
Come se gli fosse difficile averti cosi vicino in quel momento.

Fai la prima mossa quella volta perché non vuoi aspettare, vuoi lottare per quello che vuoi come hai sempre fatto.  
Quando lo baci è come la prima volta, le sue labbra sembrano perfette contro di lui e le sue mani sono subito a stringerti i fianchi per tenerti più vicino a lui.  
Semplicemente gli circondi il collo con le braccia come se volessi fargli capire che ora che lo stai baciando di nuovo non hai intenzione di smettere.

Ti fa indietreggiare appena fino a farti poggiare con la schiena contro il muro e avverti il suo corpo premersi completamente contro il tuo e ti ritrovi a sospirare staccando solo allora le labbra dalle sue.  
“Quanto mi era mancato baciarti.”

Sorridi quando lo senti pronunciare quelle parole, perché sai che Karim non ama esternare troppo i suoi sentimenti. Sorridi perché sai che entrambi avevate girato un sacco attorno a quel momento.  
“Mi dispiace averci messo tanto.”

“Non ti avrei mai messo fretta, anche se oggi quando lui ti è venuto vicino sono stato tentato di farlo..”  
Anche se non glielo avevi detto direttamente Karim aveva avverti a sua volte che tra te e Isco qualcosa non funzionava più.  
Lo baci di nuovo e lo senti rispondere subito mentre ti stringe ancora più forte sorridendo a sua volta contro le sue labbra.  
“Dobbiamo tornare per gli allentamenti..”

Sussurri quando vi staccate e lo vedi annuire.  
Ti chiedi perché tu non ti sia reso conto prima di quello che Karim sembrava sentire per te ma in quel momento, quando era cosi vicino, era ancora più difficile del solito pensare.  
E siete cosi presi l’uno dall’altro in quel momento che non vi accorgete subito dell’arrivo di un’altra persona, lo realizzate davvero quando sentite il rumore di qualcosa che cade sul pavimento.

Rumore che realizzi essere quello di una borraccia e quando alzi gli occhi per capire chi fosse ti ritrovi gli occhi di Isco a fissarti.  
Ti viene istintivo cercare la sicurezza della braccia di Karim che sono ancora attorno a te.

Negli occhi di Isco leggi qualcosa che non sai decifrare ma dura solo un attimo perché poi torna a essere quello di sempre.  
“Avrete tempo per questo, siete già in ritardo.”

Non dice altro prima di lasciarvi da soli di nuovo e per un attimo ti chiedi come dovresti comportarti ora con lui.  
“Andiamo..”

Mentre lo dice il francese si stacca da te avviandosi verso il campo.  
“Karim, dopo ti va di venire da me?”

Forse non sai come comportarti con Isco in quel momento, ma non eri disposto a ferire anche Karim.  
Ti chiedi quando davvero hai smesso di essere innamorato di Isco.

Quando Karim è passato da essere tuo amico alla persona che ti rende felice in quel modo che ti fa credere di non poterlo essere di più.  
Ma sai che è cosi in quel momento, ci hai solo messo più tempo del previsto a realizzarlo per davvero, solo che adesso lo sai e vuoi essere migliore di quanto le altre persone siano state con te.

Lo vedi guardarti e sorridere dolcemente.  
“Possiamo prendere qualcosa per pranzo o mangiare da qualche parte, se va a te?”  
Annuisci e ti avvicini di nuovo a lui per baciarlo sulle labbra, un tocco leggero.  
Ti chiedi come sarebbe stato da ora in poi, ma ti sentivi pronto a scoprirlo.

Lo sai mentre tornate in campo per gli allenamenti continuando a sorridervi.  
Avresti affrontato le cose con calma, una a alla volta, avevi Karim vicino ed era già l’inizio perfetto.


End file.
